


What Sparked His Heart

by Alena



Series: What Keeps the Fire Burning [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: MarcoAce Week, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/pseuds/Alena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has run away from home with his brother. In the unfortunates of situations he suddenly finds someone who's actually worried about them and tries to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sparked His Heart

Ace was nineteen. And he had nothing. Although nothing might have been a little exaggerated, because he still had his little brother. And their flat at that completely run down place they would probably soon be kicked out of as well.

But except for that he was definitely not exaggerating when he said that he had nothing. No job. No money.

Although he was planning to take care of that last thing right now at least.

He had stolen from stores before. It was no big deal. Stuff they needed, stuff he could re-sell. It did not really matter. He had never been caught before. He probably did not look suspicious and he was quick.

Every time.

So this time was not any different than those before. He reached out with his hand. Carefully enclosing his fingers around the item in the shelf before him. He was not nervous. He had done it often enough to not be.

But as he was about to put what he had just grabbed into one of the pockets of his trousers, the hand of a stranger he had not even heard approaching him grabbed him firmly by the wrist.

He looked up, eyes widening.

The man that had stopped him must have been in his mid-thirties. He had blond hair that only grew from the middle of his head. It made him look like a certain fruit – Ace had almost laughed, but of course this situation was not funny at all, so he suppressed the arising laughter.

Then he suddenly realized he had not done anything yet. Nothing had disappeared in the vast space of his trouser pockets yet. Maybe he had just picked that up to look at it more closely?

"What are you doing?" He hissed angrily, trying to pull his hand away, but the strangers grip around his wrist did not budge.

The man ignored him, instead turned around a little and pointed at another person that was standing a little further from them, looking at a shelf before him.

Then he turned back to Ace and looked him firmly in the eye. There was no accusation in the look the man gave him. But it was not exactly friendly either.

"Store detective." The man said, his voice quiet but firm. "He's been watching you."

"What the hell." Ace mumbled, finally able to free his hand. "I wasn't stealing!" He glared at the man.

The stranger only shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, yoi." He said as if he did not really care.

And Ace wondered that if that was the case why the man had stopped him in the first place. Just to gawk at him probably, or to have some faint feeling of triumph and having done something good. People liked acting out of reasons like that after all.

He put the item back where he had found it and quickly turned around to walk away without as much as even glancing back at the stranger once more. He really hated people like that. People that were unable to just simply mind their own business.

Well it did not matter much. He would just go to a different store. Or maybe come back another time.

But for now he should at least grab something to eat. He did not have much money left, but Luffy was probably starving. Just like always.

He went through the store quickly and picked a few things that were cheap and then went for the checkout.

The store was practically empty so he did not need to wait.

As the cashier announced the amount he had to pay he rummaged in the bag he had brought with him for his wallet. Only to turn as white as chalk a second later.

He had forgotten to bring it with him. It was still lying back at home. What was he supposed to do now? He was suddenly unable to pay for the stuff.

"I, uhm…" he started, stuttering. Not knowing what to say.

The cashier smiled at him. "Yes?" She asked with the sweetest of voice.

"…forgot my wallet..." he said too quiet for her to hear.

But just at that exact moment a bill was handed to the cashier woman from a person behind him.

"Sorry, yoi." An all too familiar voice said and as he turned around he saw the same blond from just a little while earlier.

He could not help his mouth from dropping open. Was this guy stalking him? Why was he helping him out like this? Had he run into some sort of creep that was going to ask him for some weird repayment later on?

No way Ace would do anything like that. He had not asked for the man's help, he would have done fine without him. But still, as his groceries were suddenly paid for, he stuffed them into his bag and left the store.

The blond was following him, sure enough, but he did not say a word until Ace turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"What's your problem?" He asked angrily, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the stranger.

"Excuse me, yoi?" Was all the man said as if he did not know what was going on.

"I didn't ask for your help. Why are you following me? Leave me alone already!"

There was a faint smile on the older one's face as he replied. "I live down the street." He said, pointing into the direction they were going. "I'm not following you and I'm sorry for helping you although you apparently did not need any help, yoi."

"Are you making fun of me now?!" Ace was still glaring at the stranger. What was this person thinking?

"What's your name?" The man asked in return, completely ignoring Ace's question.

"Like hell I'd tell you."

"I'm Marco." The man introduced himself, still completely ignoring the way the younger one spoke to him. "It was nice meeting you." He smiled and then added. "Kid."

Ace's mouth dropped open as he tried to protest. "I'm not a kid!" He yelled, but the stranger who had introduced himself as 'Marco' had already turned around and was now leaving in the other direction.

Wait, didn't he say lived down the street? Ace sighed. Not that it really mattered to him. He was glad that this strange person was gone and he would no longer need to deal with him.

What a weird encounter really. Usually other people were way too busy with themselves to even as much as glance at him. Or others in general. But helping him like that? Paying for his stuff although he did not even know him and would probably never see him again? That was something new.

Ace shrugged as he decided to just forget about the whole thing and go home before Luffy started to eat their sparse furniture or something. His brother could be a real pest when he was hungry.

...

He was deeply in thoughts as he walked towards the house their flat was in. The area was a shady one and he did not like living here. But it was the only place they had been able to get and anything was better than living on the street after all.

As he approached the house, the door in front of him was suddenly slammed open and someone was thrown through it, flying against him and knocking him down to the ground.

"I told you, you could stay here and I wouldn't ask any questions as long as you paid the money on time every month. It's been due for two weeks now! You're out!"

There was another object thrown into his direction and he noted it was a backpack. His backpack to be precise, he realized, before the door in front of him was slammed shut.

"Oww..." The one that had been thrown out of the housed wined as he rubbed his head and then looked up to see who he had just flown into.

"Ace!" The boy, who had black hair and dark eyes, suddenly exclaimed joyfully.

Ace blinked once or twice in confusion and then realized the person above him was Luffy. His brother.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"He's thrown us out." Luffy answered sulkily.

"Ugh." Ace groaned. "I was getting the money!" He pushed himself up and then helped his brother get up as well.

"What an asshole." He murmured.

"What are we going to do now?" Luffy asked, looking up to his brother with slight fear in his eyes.

"I don't know yet. We'll find another place to stay at, I suppose."

"Can't we go back to Dadan?" The younger one continued to ask.

"No, we can't!" Ace exclaimed. He did not want to go back there, or anywhere of that sort. He was finally free. Things would surely get better soon as well.

"Are you afraid, Luffy?" He asked, carefully watching the younger one as he waited for his reply.

"Not as long as you are with me!" The boy exclaimed promptly, a wide grin showing on his face.

Ace was glad. Everything was going to be fine as long as they were together after all. They would make it through this as well, he was sure of that.

...

When evening came they had not yet found another place to stay. They would definitely need to stay outside for the night, Ace realized. Well, at least it was still summer, so the night would not be too cold.

Ace let himself drop down at the wall of a house he had randomly chosen. All the running around had made him tired and resting for just a little while would do them good. They could try to find some more appropriate shelter later on.

"I'm hungry." His brother whined as he sat down right beside him.

"I got you something earlier." Ace said with a grin and handed his brother a bag that contained some of the bread he had bought this morning.

Luffy's eyes lit up as he saw the food and he started to eat right away.

Ace mused that as long as Luffy had enough to eat he was happy. It made him smile, he liked the way his brother was, so simple, loveable and easy to please.

Ace let his glance wander. The sky was too dark for his taste. Heavy clouds had gathered above them without him even noticing, so busy had he been during the past hours. He grimaced as the first few raindrops hit him right in the face.

Then it was only a matter of seconds until a sudden downpour started.

"Crap." He muttered. This was the worst day ever. He rummaged in his bag for a second and retrieved his rather old looking jacket, putting it above his brother to prevent him from getting too wet.

"Sorry about that, Lu."

"Nah, it's okay." The younger one replied absentmindedly as he still ate, probably not even noticing that his food was getting wet. That was just the way he was after all.

Ace sighed deeply as his hair and clothes were getting soaking wet in a matter of seconds. He hated this. What were they supposed to do now? Stay here, find shelter? And then what? Where were they supposed to go? They had nowhere left to go. Nowhere to stay. How were they supposed to find a new home this quickly? It was hopeless. This all had been nothing but a stupid idea. Stupid of him to ever do this and drag Luffy down with him as well. What had he been thinking really...

But after what had happened... he could not have stayed there, right? He couldn't have. No one could have asked that of him... if only they had somehow understood the way he felt.

But they didn't. So the only option he had left was to leave. Those people... didn't matter one bit to him anymore now. All that mattered was Luffy. Keeping his little brother safe. And by his side. Because being all alone was such a scary thought.

Even a few minutes later the rain did not seem like it would stop. He was completely soaked by now. They really should get going. There was no difference in them sitting here or walking to find a better place to stay.

He had just decided to tell his brother that they were going to leave, when all of a sudden a shadow appeared above him and the rain seemed to stop.

He blinked water off his eyelashes as he looked up, directly facing an all too familiar person hovering above them, holding an umbrella protectively above him and his brother.

"You!" He suddenly exclaimed, clenching his teeth together. Out of all people, why did the blond from this morning have to find him here sitting in the rain? How embarrassing. No, wait. That was not even the point. What was this guy even doing here in the first place?

"Oh." The blond said as if he had only recognized him now. "It's the kid from this morning, yoi." His glance shifted as he looked at Luffy next. "And who are you, yoi?" He asked, his voice gentle.

The younger one beamed a smile at him. "I'm Luffy!" He said happily, only to be lightly punched by his brother a second later.

"Don't tell him!" Ace hissed.

"Ow, what was that for, Ace?" The younger one asked, rubbing the spot Ace had punched and looking at him as if he was actually hurt.

"Ughh." Ace let out an annoyed groan. His little brother could be so damn oblivious.

The blond smiled at him, his expression still gentle. "So your name's Ace." He said acknowledging.

The raven haired youth glared at him, but said nothing.

"Don't you have somewhere you can go, yoi? It's pouring." The blond observed as if that was not the most obvious thing at the moment.

"We could go to Dadan, or grandpa!" Luffy declared happily.

"No we couldn't, you know that!" Ace replied angrily, not believing that his brother said all of that so willingly to a stranger he had just met.

Marco looked at the two that were sitting in front of him, thinking of what to do. He couldn't leave them here that much was obvious. And apparently bringing them to their relatives did not seem to be an option at the moment, either, considering how the older one of them had just reacted. Yet, he felt like he had to help them. He was no one to leave people so young and helpless on the street if he could prevent it.

They always reminded him of himself and how his pops had once saved him many years ago.

"You can come with me, yoi." He said. Knowing that the older one – Ace – would decline right away anyway. And that was a good thing, being suspicious of strangers was usually a good trait.

"Yes!" Luffy accepted happily and impulsively.

"No!" Ace was quick to disagree, punching his brother again, just to underline his words.

"Ow, Ace! Why are you doing that all the time?"

"You can't just accept someone's offer like that. He might be some pervert, trying to lure you to come with him, who knows what he'll do?!" He tried to explain, agitated at how his brother was acting.

"But he looks friendly!" Luffy protested. "And I'm cold. It's raining, Ace. I don't like this!" He continued to wine.

"Oh, alright!" The older one finally said. "Have it your way. Just don't regret your decision later on, got that?" He was angry. He hated this. The stupid weather, this stupid person – Marco – and most of all the way his brother acted right now.

He did not feel comfortable going with a stranger like this, but he wanted to get out of the rain and he wanted to give this person a chance. He had helped him without any benefit for himself earlier after all. Maybe this Marco guy was not such a bad person after all.

Marco looked at them with a curious expression on his face. He had never thought they would agree. But he was fine with this. It was better he had found them than someone else who actually really wanted to harm them.

...

They arrived at Marco's home quickly. The flat was spacious and nicely furnished. Completely different from the place Ace and Luffy had stayed at before.

The blond had shown them to his guest room, apologizing that it had only one bed in it. It was a spacious bed, however and Ace did not mind sharing it with his brother. He would not have wanted to be separated from him anyway, out of fear that the blond actually had some ulterior motives. He wanted to have Luffy close to him to be able to protect his little brother if necessary.

There was an extra bathroom connected to the guestroom as well that they were allowed to use. Marco had brought them something to eat and water, too. He really did not seem like a bad guy. Ace really hoped he wasn't. He started to like the blond and he did not want that to be a bad decision.

After that Marco had told them to rest and that they would talk about what to do next in the morning. He had even given Ace they key to the guestroom, just so that two of them could sleep in peace and Ace was very grateful for that. Surprised that the older one was so friendly, despite Ace's suspicion of him. And equally surprised that he would trust him like this. Who would let a stranger into his home after all? And one he had caught stealing just a few hours earlier, too? Why would someone do that? Maybe Ace was going to sneak out at night, steal all of that Marco-guy's stuff and then leave with his brother.

That might have been a good plan. But somehow he really did not feel like doing it. Somehow he really did not want to disappoint this man that was being so nice to them.

When they went to bed Luffy fell asleep almost instantly. But Ace just could not manage to do the same. The room was too dark. The only light source was coming from the gap under the door, as the blond seemed to still be awake in the living room that was connected right to the guest room. Maybe he was keeping watch, fearing that Ace actually wanted to steal all of his valuables.

Or what if he was still awake so he could sneak into their room with an extra key once they were asleep? Maybe he was a psychopathic killer that liked to play nice and then murder his victims at night.

Or maybe he was going to sneak into their room to try and molest them. But if that guy as much as dared touching them Ace would definitely kill him though. If he could. They would probably just run.

But really, what if that guy was expecting them to repay him for his kindness? Maybe he liked boys that were not even half his age. Oh god, if he dared to touch his brother Ace would really kill him.

But maybe he wanted money from them. Maybe tomorrow he would bring them to a place to work off their debt.

No, no, no. All of those thoughts were scaring him. He had to do something. Talk to that Marco-person, get to know him, understand what he was planning.

As long as that guy left Luffy alone, everything was fine. But he would definitely, most likely ask for some sort of repayment, Ace was sure of that. There was no going around it. But as long as Luffy was fine, everything was okay.

Would it not be okay if it was just him instead? If he could keep the both of them safe like this? He had done it before after all. It wasn't so bad. At least this one was actually sort of good looking.

He had gotten up from bed without even really noticing. He put on one of the shirts the blond had brought them earlier and then went over to the door of their room. Maybe it was better if he went to him. Maybe that would make his situation somewhat better.

He entered the living room as quietly as possible. The blond was sitting on his couch, reading in a small book while he paid no attention to the TV that was turned on as well.

Ace crossed the room until he was standing right in front of the TV, coughing slightly to catch Marco's attention.

The blond looked up, confusion showing on his face as he put down the book and fished for the remote-control to turn the TV off.

"What's wrong, yoi? Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice sounding worried.

"I, uhm..." Ace started, unsure as to how to say it now that he was standing right in front of him. "I was thinking..." he tried again. "Why you are being so nice to us." He finally said and then quickly added, stuttering a little as he started to feel embarrassed. "I-I mean, I really appreciate it, but..." He stopped again, not wanting to say what he had to say next. But he had to think of his brother, protecting him was the most important thing after all. "You're probably expecting some sort of repayment from us, but..." He spoke quickly, trying to fend off the embarrassment by it. "We don't have any money, s-so I thought, I... I could just..." He stumbled over his own words. This was stupid. What was he even doing? He was scared. What would that person do to him? To his brother? Why had they even come here in the first place?

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding what was going on. "You could just what, yoi?" He asked, trying to get the youth to continue talking.

"R-repay you like this. A-as long as you leave my brother alone that is..." Ace finally concluded, hoping that the man understood what he was talking about.

Marco's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. But just a moment later he changed his expression back to his usual bored look, letting his glance wander over the youth in front of him as he stood there, completely embarrassed and scared, yet offering something like that to him.

"Repay me like what?" He asked, acting completely oblivious.

"With my body." Ace clarified after a short moment.

"You've done that before?" The blond continued to ask.

"Yes." The youth admitted.

"You want me to sleep with you as a repayment for me helping you two, yoi?" He asked again.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Ace snapped. Was this guy really that stupid or was he playing around with him? "If you leave my brother alone... I mean... it would be fine for me..."

Marco eyed him suspiciously. He did not say anything for a while, but then seemed to have decided on something.

"Alright. Get undressed, yoi." There was a mischievous grin on his face.

Ace gulped, he had not expected the blond to agree right away. So he had been correct. He was some sort of pervert, he had lured them here. Maybe he could at least keep his brother safe like this. But doing it right here? While Luffy was sleeping in the room next to them?

"Well, yoi?" Marco asked, apparently growing impatient.

Ace tried to calm himself down as he took the rim of his shirt into his hands to pull it above his head, removing it in a quick gesture as his fingers seemed to shake more with every second. He was scared. What would this person do to him? Was this really worth it? Would he allow them to stay here if he did this?

The youth was actually good looking, Marco noted. That was a nice amount of muscles for someone his age. Wait, age. How old was that boy anyway?

"How old are you, yoi?" He asked him right away.

Ace had almost snorted, was the blond getting guilty feelings now? "Nineteen." He said curtly, reassuring the older one. Maybe he should have lied. Maybe he did not like doing it with someone that could get him into legal problems.

Marco made a gesture with his hand that signaled Ace to continue.

The youth took the rim of his shorts between his fingers, gulping as a new rush of fear surged through him. He was just about to pull it down when the blond suddenly shifted on his couch, looking at him intently.

"Wait, yoi." He said. "Come here." He ordered next.

Ace blinked in confusion, but then complied, approaching the man cautiously. He probably just liked doing these things by himself. What a pervert, really.

As he stood as closely to Marco as he dared, the blond's hand suddenly shot forward, but instead of grabbing Ace's shorts as the raven-haired youth had thought, he grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly and yanking him forward so that they were closer together now.

Marco's other hand found its way to the youth's shoulder, gripping him tightly and holding him in place.

"Now listen, brat." He said, his voice sounding dangerous.

"There are two rules you'll have to follow if you want to stay here." His eyes seemed just as dangerous as his voice, it made Ace feel uneasy and scared.

"First of all, you won't steal anymore. I'll know if you take anything and you won't like me being angry, got that?"

Ace gulped and nodded slightly to show that he had understood.

"And secondly, you will respect yourself and me, as well, yoi." His voice had lost its threat all of a sudden. "I don't want you to do anything like this again, got that, too?"

Ace blinked at the older one. "I-I thought you that's why you picked us up, I..."

"That was not the reason." The blond started to explain. "I just know what it is like to be in your situation. I genuinely wanted to help you two."

There was a honesty in the older one's voice that made Ace believe him everything he said and it made him flush in a scarlet red color as he realized what he had just been trying to do.

"I'm really sorry..." He muttered, casting his glance down.

"It's okay." The blond tried to reassure him. "Now go to sleep, Ace." He said kindly. And it was the first time he had used Ace's name instead of calling him a kid or a brat. Ace liked the sound of it. He really started to like the man. Maybe trusting him for now was not such a bad idea after all.

...

The next morning came and Ace awoke way too early to his liking. He was disoriented for a moment, wondering where he was as he looked around the foreign room that was way too neat to actually be his.

But just a moment later he remembered everything that had happened the day before and he felt embarrassed all over again as he thought about what he had done.

There was no helping it though, nothing was going to change what had happened, he could only try to make things better from now on. So he got ready and dressed quickly and left the room after throwing a quick glance back at his brother who was still sound asleep.

Marco was already up as well. "Good morning." The blond said with a smile as he noticed the youth.

"Good morning." Ace muttered, still feeling embarrassed.

"I'd offer to make breakfast, but I have somewhere to go, yoi." The older man said as he was putting his jacket on. Apparently Ace had been lucky to still find him here.

Wait, had he actually been planning to leave them alone? Two strangers, in his own home?

Suddenly Marco seemed to stop for a moment and then looked at the younger one for a moment, deeply in thoughts as it seemed. "Didn't you want to repay me or something?" He said, more absent-mindedly than anything.

Ace flushed red completely anew. "Y-yeah, I'm still sorry..."

"You should come with me then, yoi." The blond said, ignoring Ace's apology completely.

Ace looked up to him, confused at the offer, but then nodded shyly, not wanting to disappoint the blond anymore.

...

Ace had left his brother a note so that he would not worry.

They were driving silently in Marco's car. The blond's eyes were fixated on the road, Ace occasionally looked at him, confused and not understanding where they were going. He had asked his driver once, but Marco had only told him that 'he would see'. That did not help him to feel at ease at all, but there was no changing his situation anymore now. He was stuck in this car, unless he wanted to try jumping out. Which was definitely out of the question.

Maybe he had not been so wrong with his assumption the night before. Maybe Marco was actually bringing him to a place where he could pay off his debt with his body. He shuddered at the thought. He had hoped that he had already escaped such a scenario.

So as they were approaching the old looking house in the middle of practically nowhere Ace eyed it suspiciously.

"It's my fathers, yoi." Marco suddenly said. There was the faintest of smile on his lips. He looked... proud?

"What is it?" Ace dared to ask.

As Marco stopped the car he turned around and smiled broadly at the younger one. "An orphanage."

Ace's eyes widened. "You can't put me in an orphanage! I'm nineteen!" He said as he suddenly realized why Marco must have brought him here, but then suddenly a more horrifying thought came to him. "And you can't take Luffy away from me either!"

The blond did not interrupt his smile. "That was not what I had in mind, but okay, yoi."

Ace furrowed his brow. "What did you have in mind then?"

"You could work here if you like. Earn some money for yourself. We were looking for someone to help out in the kitchen. My brother – Thatch – he's really nice and would take care of you, show you what you could do and everything, yoi." He made a small pause, but then continued. "Only if you'd like to though."

Ace starred at him for a moment, his mouth had unconsciously dropped open in disbelief. This person who only knew him for a day did actually want him to work at his own father's place?

"Why?" The youth asked with a quiet voice.

"I just thought you would like to earn some honest money. Get on your own two feet as soon as possible, yoi."

"I mean – " Ace swallowed, he was feeling overwhelmed. "Why are you helping me like this?"

The blond sighed long and heavy. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Well, I was way younger than you are now. No one cared about kids like us. No one even looked at us or took notice of us. Until one day my pops found us. He did not hesitate, he took us in, took care of us. Me and Thatch. He didn't have the orphanage back then, we built that up together. And there were many more that followed us and found peace and a family at that place. It was... nice, you know? Having someone who did not just look straight through us, but actually at us."

And Ace understood him. He knew that feeling. And he also understood how happy Marco must have felt, because he was happy right now, as well.

"Ace." The older one suddenly said. "Why aren't you going home to that Dadan person your brother mentioned, or to your grandfather?" He asked.

"I can't." The youth replied. "And he's Luffy's grandpa, we... we aren't related by blood." He finally admitted. "And I can't go back to Dadan's place where we lived before, because..." He swallowed hard. "My brother died there. My other brother." He finally said. "I can't go back."

Marco nodded, understanding what the younger one was trying to say. "Maybe you should allow your brother to return though. He should be allowed to go his own way. And it's not like he'd be out of the world, right? You can visit him, I'd even drive you there."

Ace lowered his glance. "I guess..." Maybe, Marco really was right. Luffy was everything he had, but he was being completely selfish to force him to stay with him like this.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want to. And try out working here." He smiled at the youth. "I'm not going to force you to though. You can leave whenever you want to."

"Thank you." Ace whispered and then suddenly, out of the spurt of the moment turned around and slung his arms around the older man. It was an awkwardly positioned embrace, giving that they were still inside the car. But as he felt Marco's hands on his back, not pushing him away, but actually hugging him back, he felt completely at ease and happier than he had for a long time.

He had really started to like Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> ; w; I hope it was not too bad! I had to shorten this so much because I had started writing it way, way too late. There was going to be so much more, a nice scene with Oyaji and one with Thatch and everything was supposed to be slower. And there was actually supposed to be a love story there somewhere which I kinda had to cut out or it would have felt too rushed OTL. Yes Marco and Ace were obviously supposed to fall in love with each other over the course of a few weeks... now it's only being hinted at slightly or it would have been completely unauthentic imo ;3;. Next time I'll start sooner when I plan on writing something longer v_v.


End file.
